


That one time hinata went missing Tooru's POV

by nolongerhuman000



Series: All about Hinata [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Looking for hinata, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Oikawa Tooru x Iwaizumi Hajime
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: All about Hinata [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936567
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	That one time hinata went missing Tooru's POV

Beauty Sleep for eight full hours.

Practice after school,play time with my nephew then enough time to annoy Iwa-chan I'm supposed to have at least that enough sleep.

But imagine my surprise when Tobio texted me out of the blue looking for Chibi-chan.

When was the last time I saw him?

Probably a couple days back when He's been bugging us to go on a double date.

Eyes half closed I called Iwa-chan.

" somebody better be dying shittykawa it's four in the morning-"

" iwa-chan it's too early to be upset I'm just letting you know that chibichan wasn't home and their Captain has been asking around if anyone saw him-"

" did tobio texted you?" I can tell his still half asleep.

" yeeep- want to look for chibi-chan then breakfast?"

" alright, don't go out yet wait for me first and don't forget to wear a freaking jacket!"

He ended the call and I find myself giddy, being friends since childhood I've known his temper for a long time.

When we started dating on high school it wasn't smooth sailing and I almost dumped Iwa-chan for a good looking girl but Chibi-chan manage to give me an earful of reasons why I should still date The Ace of Aoba Johsai, some factors stating that If I ever get stranded in a deserted Island with Iwa-chan that I won't have to worry because He will make sure that both of us survive.

And I guess that's true.

That's probably why Iwa-chan likes him.

They'll play at arcades on Saturdays and eat ice cream even without me or Tobio but it seems that He has soften Iwa-chan so much that asking for cuddles not too hard.

Iwa-chan didn't mind cutting his sleep, he knows I'll help Tobio look for his boyfriend. Not that he asked me for help or anything,but he's useless like that anyway.

True to his words He was at my doorstep a few minutes later,he was wearing one jacket but h was holding another one at hand.

" you want to freeze to death just by wearing that trashykawa?" He was glaring at my jacket which is plenty fine but for him it's unacceptable.

" I feel warm enough though-" but he was rumbling about catching a cold and wrapping me like a burrito.

He took my hand and made sure that he kept it warm inside his pocket.

" I'm sure lucky to have you-" 

" Did you do something stupid?" He was looking at me suspiciously.

" can't I say how much how lucky I am to have you?"

" You don't need to say such obvious things Tooru."

And this is how Hinata Shoyo made Iwa-chan soft.


End file.
